I. Field of the Present Invention
Present invention relates generally to static structures for forming a flooring surface and more particularly to a deck structure having a frame adapted to support a plurality of fixedly dimensioned stones to form a patio deck surface.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A patio deck is a well known flooring structure which can be used to increase the living space of a dwelling unit or to provide an attractive entrance way to a building. The patio deck provides a substantially planar floor surface which provides stable footing and enables furniture such as chairs and tables to be stably positioned and repositioned with ease on the flooring area. Perhaps the most common kind of patio deck comprises a cement slab deck made of poured concrete. The construction of such a deck requires substantial preparation of the ground area upon which the concrete is to be poured, and requires the construction of forms into which the concrete can be poured to retain the concrete in position as it hardens. Moreover, the concrete mixture must be properly prepared. Thus, the construction of a concrete deck can be quite time consuming and complex and is beyond the ordinary skill of many home owners. Moreover, once the deck has been constructed, it can not be used immediately, but must be allowed time to harden and cure. In addition, the resulting structure is a permanent installation which can not be transported when a change of residence is desired. Moreover, the removal of such a deck is difficult and time consuming.
Another previously known type of deck construction comprises a wooden deck structure in which the flooring surface is provided by a plurality of planks aligned adjacent to each other across a frame structure. The frame structure is typically supported above the ground surface by support posts which have been embedded in the ground to add rigidity to the structure. In such a deck structure, each plank and framing member must be cut to size and then assembled into position in the deck structure. Thus the construction of such a deck structure is very time consuming and requires a substantial amount of labor.
Another previously known type of patio deck comprises a layer of fixedly dimensioned patio stones placed on a leveled ground surface. Typically, the ground surface is leveled and tamped to provide a stable, smooth surface on which the stone blocks can be supported. Nonetheless, rain water and temperature changes can cause the ground to settle, whereby the floor surface formed by the patio stones can become uneven. Moreover, the temperature changes and moisture changes as well as movement of the stones due to traffic across the patio may cause the stone blocks to become chipped, cracked or misaligned in the patio structure. In addition, weeds and other vegetation can grow in the spaces between the stones. It has also been known to space the stones apart from each other and to fill the interspace between the blocks with soil or other material between the blocks so that they do not brush against each other when subjected to the movement of feet or furniture on the deck surface. However, guide wires must be aligned and positioned and the blocks must be carefully aligned with the wire as they are installed. Moreover, the preparation of the ground surface and placement of the patio stones is quite laborious and time consuming. In addition, it is often necessary to remove sod which has been laid in the area where the deck is desired in order to provide stable but flat support surface for the patio stones.